Something's Always New
by Yin005
Summary: See how Gajeel, Gray and Natsu manage to live as brothers.  Sorry, I'm not good with summaries . Rated T just to be sure. Please Read and Review. Thank you :D ...GaLe,GrayZa, NaLu pairings...
1. A new home

Hello! :D

This is my first AU fan fiction, so please go easy on me. I plan to have some pairings soon. But it will slowly evolve. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New Home<strong>_

The Justine family are finally arrived at their new two-storey home. The first thing that you will see is that the house is near a street, although according to their new neighbours, it is really quiet in their place and cars seldom pass by. Then you will notice the trees and flowers located in the front yard. This is one of the reasons why this family brought the house. According to the head of the Justine family, there is nothing not to like in the house.

Freed and Mirajane Justine welcomed their three sons. The eldest son is Gajeel, 9 years old, the middle son, Gray, 7 years old, and the youngest named Natsu, 5 years old. As they descend from the car, Mirajane hugged her two younger boys while Freed patted his eldest son's head before saying that this new home is where they will belong. The three kids looked up and around to gain an idea of how big it is.

"It is huge." Gray said with such surprised eyes.

"Is this house really ours?" Gajeel said. Mira and Freed just smiled at their kids' reaction.

"Yes boys. It is our new home." Freed answered them.

* * *

><p>Freed opened the door and the three boys went directly to the living room, since it is the first area in the hallway. The only thing you can see at the moment is the chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, other than that, the only thing you can see are the huge boxes of their newly transferred unpacked belongings.<p>

"We still have a lot to fix, huh? Less play time." The disappointed Natsu said.

"See those boxes Natsu? Those are the remaining unpacked things. All of things upstairs are already done. You don't have to worry. Our house will be fixed before the end of the day. Dad and I can do it. You can go play if you want." Their mom, Mirajane, said while hugging her youngest boy.

"Really?" Natsu's eyes still looks sad. Mira nodded as a response to the young boy.

"Come on Natsu. Cheer up!" Gajeel patted the head of the said young boy.

"Can we go check the house, Onii-san?" Gray asked looking at Gajeel hoping that he would say yes.

"Well dad, can we?"

"Go upstairs first. You will see four bedrooms. The one closest the staircase will be your mom and I's room. Choose from the other three which room you want to be yours. After which you can go check what the rooms are." Freed instructed his three boys who excitedly ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>The bedrooms were identical, from the color of the wall, the carpet used for the floor up to last detail of the bed were the same; Freed and Mira does not want their kids to fight over different things. Gajeel chose a room where you can see the street in front of their house. He said that he wants to see everyone who approaches their house. He also thought of this as a great place to check if Gray or Natsu will try to sneak out at night. Gray chose his room where you can beautifully see the sunrise and sunset despite it being near the other houses. Besides, this room was a bit farther away from his parents or siblings. He said that he wants his room to be a quiet place as possible. Natsu's room is the one closest to their parents. He told his brothers that this will be his room since he's the youngest and needs to stay the closest to Mira and Freed. Actually, he's the first one to have chosen his room.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside Gajeel's room…<p>

"This is great!" He walked in and explored his room. He sat by the side of his bed and looked around. He stood up and opened his window.

"I wonder if there are other kids in those houses?" He thought as he looked at their neighbours' homes.

* * *

><p>In Gray's room….<p>

The first thing Gray did was to jump on his bed.

"This feels great…" He felt his body sinking on his bed.

"It's way softer than my bed before." He added. He then sat up and looked around.

"I wonder what will happen next." He thought as he stared at the corners of his room.

* * *

><p>Lastly, in Natsu's room…<p>

"It's so… big…" Natsu stared at the walls, then the ceiling then at the things in his room.

"But it's different…" Natsu sadly thought.

Then Natsu heard Gajeel calling him and Gray.

* * *

><p>After choosing their rooms, they went into their parents' bedroom. They saw its white colored walls, its gray-colored floor mat, a huge bed at the side, a table across the bed, and a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the ceiling, it is a little smaller than the one compared to their living room.<p>

"Woah… This room is huge." Natsu said while staring at every detail of the room.

"Why is our house this huge, Onii-san?" Gray asked

"I don't know Gray. But it really is bigger than our previous one." Gajeel said

"Let's see more." Natsu said while jumping up and down. His huge smile made his brothers agree. After all, no one can resist Natsu's smile when he really is excited about something.

The three mischievous kids went to check every room in the house. They saw two bathrooms on the second floor, one connected to their parents' room while the other is near Gray's room. On the first floor, other than the living room and the kitchen, they saw a study area filled with different books. Across it you can find their storage area.

"Do you think we won't get lost?" Natsu said

The two elder siblings laughed at the youngest boy.

"I don't think we will Natsu." Gray answered

"Besides, sooner or later, you will get used to this." Gajeel added

* * *

><p>While the kids are roaming around the house, Mira and Freed started to unpack their things for the kitchen and the living room. They placed the tables and chairs in the kitchen, removed the plastic covering of the sofa and opened several other boxes. Mira wiped off the dust in the kitchen counter and placed her rack for different set of knives and utensils. Then, she started to fill the fridge with assorted types of food and drinks. Freed, on the other hand, started placing the things in their living room in their ideal set-up. The sofa is placed around a center table facing a television set. He then placed Mira's favourite centrepiece at the said center table. It was a small glass vase with a bouquet of flowers made of plastic as well. It was really beautiful and Mira loves it so much. As the couple is so busy unpacking their things, their three kids decided to go back to the living room.<p>

"Have you decided which room belongs to each of you?" Freed asked them. The kids all nodded and told their parents about their rooms. About how huge each room are, about the things in their rooms such as the huge beds, the table, chairs, practically everything. Mira and Freed just laughed at how excited their boys are. Afterwards, Gajeel asked their parents' permission if they can go outside their house.

"It is all right, as long as you won't go that far. Remember, you might get lost. Gajeel, I trust that you will be responsible for your brothers." Mira told the three of them

"I will mom. We will just be outside." Gajeel said before inviting his siblings outside.

* * *

><p>Outside, the three of them were sitting in front of their door, bored to death since they have no one to play with. Natsu was tossing a small pebble near the door step; Gray was pacing around their house checking practically everything. Gajeel, on the other hand, was just staring at the cherry blossom above him.<p>

"I wonder how things are back at home." Natsu told his elder siblings.

"This is our new home, Natsu." Gajeel then walked towards Natsu and pet his head.

"There's no need for you to be sad Natsu. We can find others whom we can play with here." Gray reassured the sad-looking Natsu. Natsu then nodded and smiled at his brothers. They spent hours trying to figure out what to do. But in the end, they just could not think of one. Instead of being disappointed at their wasted time, the three kids just laughed it off.

"Tomorrow, let's go around the area. Maybe we will meet other kids." Gajeel suggested to his siblings, which Gray and Natsu agreed.

"Gajeel, Gray, Natsu, come back in. It's going to get dark soon." They heard their father's voice calling them out.

They went in and ran towards Gray's room and watched as the sun sets from the horizon. After which, they ran back towards Mira and Freed, who both just finished setting up the first floor of their home. Freed was preparing the plates and utensils at the dining table while Mira's finishing up their food. The kids sat at the dining waiting for their parents to finish.

* * *

><p>After a half an hour, they are finally done eating.<p>

"Gajeel, Gray and Natsu, tomorrow we will be going at the nearby school to fix your application." Mira told them.

"Which school?" the eldest son asked.

"You'll see." Mira answered with a smile. "Go upstairs and prepare for bed." She added

The three kids walked towards the stairs as they talk. Their parents overheard them saying how excited they are to meet new people and to have someone to talk and play to.

* * *

><p>As they arrive in the second floor, the three of them went into their individual rooms and change their clothes. Then Gajeel went out of his room and invited Gray to go to Natsu's room. Gajeel knocked Natsu's door. They opened the door and saw Natsu staring at his bed.<p>

"Why are you staring at your bed, Natsu?" Gray said as they went in the room.

"Am I the only one sleeping in it?" Natsu asked his elder siblings.

"Well, it is your room. So yes, you will be sleeping in it." Gajeel answered his little brother as he placed Natsu in the said bed.

"Alone?" Natsu asked

"Yeah, most likely." Gray answered

"Do you want us to put you to sleep Natsu?" Gajeel added

Natsu nodded and lay on his bed, while his Gray lay on his right side and Gajeel on the left. Gajeel brushed his hand into Natsu's hair. Gray, who was just staring a while ago, was also asleep beside the sleeping Natsu. Gajeel covered his younger siblings with the blanket and watched them sleep. After a few moments, he also fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Mira and Freed went upstairs to check if the three kids are finally sleeping in their room. They first checked Natsu's room. They were surprised to see all three in the same bed. Mira and Freed carried Gray and Gajeel respectively in their own room. After making sure that the kids are resting in their rooms, Mirajane and Freed went into their room.<p>

"Do you think the kids are having a hard time, especially Natsu? I mean the boys are still so young, and if we're having a hard time, how much more do they feel?" Mira said in a worrisome tone.

"Just give them time. They will be able to adjust soon enough." Freed answered.

"And I'm sorry if we have to move so suddenly." He added

"It isn't your fault. The kids and I are proud of you. And you should be too. You have been working so hard. And because of that, we were given this new home. So smile. You look better with it.

Freed smiled at his wife in response. And with that, they slept preparing them for the expected busy day tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the OOCs.<p>

If you have any ideas for the pairings, I am open for suggestions. Though, it would take some time to evolve since they are still really young.

Please tell me what you think. Reviews are much appreciated (since it is my first AU and I want it to work out well.) :D


	2. A new school

The second chapter is up…

Hope you will like it. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro mashima does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A New School<strong>_

Natsu woke up at 7 am due to his alarm clock ringing loudly. He turned it off, stretches himself for a bit, and finally stood up from his bed. He went to the bathroom near Gray's room, washed his face and rinsed his mouth. Then he went downstairs. In their previous home, the trio would usually start their day like what Natsu did. Afterwards, they would meet at the dining area to have their breakfast before taking their baths.

Their staircase is near the entrance door of their house; beside it is the hallway where there are several doors, connected to other different areas of their house. The youngest boy wandered around aimlessly trying to find the dining area. He first opened the door near the entrance and saw their living room. He closed the door and tried another one. He saw their backyard, a garden filled with Mira's orchids and other flowers. Then he opened another door, but before doing so, he decided that he will call his brother's if this isn't the dining room. He opened it and saw their study room. He closed the door and yelled…

"Onii-san!" His scream was heard all throughout the first floor. Gajeel and Gray went running trying to find their youngest brother.

"Natsu, what are you doing at the study room?" Gray asked

"I…I…" Natsu answered as if he is about to cry.

"No need to cry Natsu. Come on, let's go to the dining. And Gray stop teasing Natsu." Gajeel told them while trying to comfort the youngest boy.

"I'm not teasing him. I was just asking." Gray answered with his eyes wide open in surprise.

They walked back to the dining area. Natsu held Gajeel hand tightly so that he won't get lost. The eldest boy just smiled at his younger brother. When they arrived, Mira and Freed are already seated waiting for the three of them. Natsu finally let go of his brother's hand and walked towards his parents.

"Good morning, mom. Good morning, dad." Natsu said before sitting at the chair beside Mira.

"Good morning Natsu." They answered the little kid with a smile.

Freed, being the head of the family sits at the shorter side of the table; Mira and Natsu are beside each other while Gajeel and Gray are across them respectively. The family had their breakfast and had a little talk about their agenda for today before the trio took their bath. Gajeel took his bath first, followed by Gray then Natsu. The kids changed their clothes and went downstairs where they saw Freed and Mira waiting for the three of them. Then they boarded their car. Freed took the driver's seat while Mira is beside him. At the back, Natsu rode first, making him in the middle. Gajeel on his left and Gray on his right.

* * *

><p>While on the car…<p>

"Where are we going dad?" Gray asked

"To your new school."

"Is it far?" Natsu asked

"No, it isn't that far." Mira answered.

"Are you excited?" She added. Natsu nodded and smile at his mom.

Gajeel who was quietly staring out the window saw some kids, particularly a group of girls, but what caught his attention is a blue-haired little girl, who he assumed to be somewhat alike of Gray's age, wearing a bright yellow dress.

"What are you staring at, Onii-san?" Natsu asked

"Nothing"

"Oh… okay." Natsu said

"It can't be nothing; you even looked back after we passed by it." Gray butted in his brothers' conversation.

Gajeel sighed. "Why does Gray have to be smart?" He thought to himself as he try to think of a way out of it.

"It's really nothing, Gray." He's hoping that by this time, Gray would believe.

"Really? But…" Gray was interrupted by Mira who said that they finally arrived. Gajeel sighed in relief knowing that Gray's attention was diverted to the school.

* * *

><p>The trio went out the car and saw several really huge buildings.<p>

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy. This will be your new school." Mira told his boys.

"Really?" Natsu said excitedly as they have heard a lot of great things about this school.

Mira nodded and smiled as her boys are excited about entering the said Academy.

* * *

><p>They entered the building and saw the guard named Reedus Jonah.<p>

"Good morning!" Reedus greeted the family with a smile

"Good morning. Where can we find the guidance office?" Freed asked

"Miss Cana, over there, would gladly show you the way." Reedus answered pointing to a lady at the information counter.

"Thank you." Mira said with a smile before leaving Reedus.

* * *

><p>In the information counter, they saw a slender woman wearing a white long-sleeved blouse, a dark blue skirt extending up to her knees and a pair of black heels.<p>

"Good morning." Mira said with a smile

"Good morning! I'm Ms. Cana Alberona, how may I help you?"

"We are looking for the guidance office." Mira said.

"Then please allow me to show you the way."

The Justine family followed Ms. Alberona towards a room at the end of the hall. As they walked, the kids can't help but to stare at the school.

"Why are there no kids around? Today's Monday." Gray asked

"That's because today is a school holiday. It is the death anniversary of the founder of the school, Madam Mavis Vermilion. But technically, today should be the start of the school year." Cana answered

"Gray's really observant." Gajeel thought

* * *

><p>After a few more walks…<p>

"We are here. Mr. Clive, our guidance counsellor, will be of service soon. Please make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you, Ms. Alberona" Freed said.

"My pleasure. Hope to see you three in this school soon." Cana said to the three kids.

* * *

><p>The Justine family walked in the room. They saw a desk with papers at the side of the table beside the name of the counsellor. They took their sit inside the room. Then a tall guy went in the room.<p>

"Good morning. My apologies for taking too long. I am Mr. Gildarts Clive, the guidance counsellor of the school."

"Good morning!" The trio said

Mr. Clive gave the family a brief introduction about the school and how their curriculum works. Afterwards, there application forms were handed out to Mira and Freed.

"How did you find the entrance exam?" Gildarts asked the kids. Since their transfer from their old home was due to Freed's job; his boss, Laxus Dreyar, fixed all the things needed by them, included the school in which the kids will transfer into. Due to that, the kids took their entrance test at their previous school.

"It wasn't that easy." Natsu said while trying to hide at Freed's back.

"I see. Which part did you find the hardest?"

"I don't… know… there are questions that I really find hard." Natsu replied

After Freed and Mira answered all the required items in their application form, it is time to interview the kids. Mira and Freed stepped out of the room, leaving the kids and Mr. Clive inside the room. Gajeel took the liberty of introducing themselves.

"I'm Gajeel, 9 years old. And this are my younger brothers. Gray is 7 years old while Natsu is 5."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Clive" Gray said with a smile.

Natsu, on the other hand, was hiding behind his brothers.

"Natsu don't be shy." Gray said as he tried to pull Natsu out.

"Sorry. Natsu is really like this when he is around people he barely knew." Gajeel said defending his brother's action.

"There is no need to worry. I can understand. Come on Natsu. There is no need to be shy." Gildarts said

"But… Onii-san." Natsu said as he gripped Gajeel's shirt tighter. Gildarts just smiled before saying that he won't force Natsu. Then he said that the three boys will start their classes tomorrow. He also told the boys to come see him first thing tomorrow morning because he will personally introduce the boys to their homeroom teachers. With that, they finally went out of the counsellor's office where they saw Mira and Freed sitting by the side of the door. The boys excitedly told them that they will be starting tomorrow. With their enrolment settled, the family decided to went home.

Before they rode the car, Gajeel asked Gray to exchange seats with him. So now at the back seat of the car, Gajeel was on Natsu's right while Gray was on the left. Just like when they were on their way to the school, Gajeel stares outside the window. He was hoping to see that blue-haired young girl he saw before. But alas, he failed. That girl was not there anymore. When they arrived home, the family spend the rest of their day inside their home.

* * *

><p>The Next Day…<p>

Natsu's alarm clock rang at 7 in the morning. It was since classes in Fairy Tail Academy starts at 8:30 in the morning. The travel time from their home to school is just 30 minutes, so they have 1 hour to prepare themselves. Just like yesterday, Natsu went to the bathroom; then went to the dining room. When he arrived…

"Haha…" Natsu laughed hard that the rest of his family members looked at him strangely.

"Why are you laughing hard Natsu?" Mira asked his young boy.

"I wasn't lost!" Natsu said proudly.

"yeah… Congrats." Gray said teasingly. Natsu pouted his lips due to his annoyance to his brother.

"Stop it Gray. Well Natsu, I told you you'll get used to our new home." Gajeel said. Natsu then nodded and smiled at his brother in response.

The family did their morning routine before they head out to bring the kids to school. Mira and Freed plans to just drop the kids to school before going into their jobs.

* * *

><p>At school…<p>

"Bye mom. Bye dad." The trio bid their farewells before going into the school.

As they entered the school, they saw a lot of kids. Some were sitting under the tree, some were walking towards the school building and some were running around.

"Let's go to the guidance office." Gajeel told the both of them.

Gajeel knocked on the door of Mr. Clive's office then they went in.

"Good morning boys." Gildarts said

"Good morning sir!" The boys said happily. Then they heard the school bell rang three times.

"Shall we be on our way?" The boys nodded in agreement in Gildarts's question.

* * *

><p>They first went into Natsu's classroom. They saw a tall, slender guy at the platform in front of the classroom. He is Mr. Macao Conbolt, the homeroom teacher. Natsu's kindergarten year starts as of today. He entered the room and bid farewell to his brothers. Then Gildarts, Gray and Gajeel went to the Grade 1 pupils' classroom. They entered one of the rooms and saw a woman standing in the platform just like how things were in Natsu's classroom. This lady is Ms. Bisca Mulan. She's going to be Gray's homeroom teacher for the year. Then Lastly, Gildarts and Gajeel went into the Grade 3 pupils' rooms. They entered class 3-A where they saw a huge muscular guy roaming around the classroom. Gildarts told Gajeel that it was Mr. Jura Nekis. The three kids were finally introduced to their teachers and classmates.<p>

* * *

><p>At Natsu's Classroom…<p>

"Hi, I'm Natsu Justine. Nice to meet you."

Since it is time for the class team building activity, they sat on a mat placed at the middle of the room. A little blonde-haired girl sat beside Natsu.

"Hi Natsu, I'm Lucy."

"Hello Lucy."

* * *

><p>At Gray's classroom…<p>

"Good Morning. I'm Gray Justine."

"Gray's going to be a part of this class and since he's a new student, I want you to guide Gray in this school." Ms. Mulan told the class in which they agreed upon.

"For your seat… How about that space in between Juvia and Erza?" Then Bisca pointed out his seat and started with their lecture for today.

* * *

><p>Lastly, At Gajeel's classroom…<p>

"Hello, I'm Gajeel Justine. It's my pleasure to meet you."

"Gajeel please take the seat near the window, beside Levy." Mr. Nekis said while pointing out at a vacant seat.

He did not notice the girl beside him. He just walked towards his appointed seat and listened to the lecture. It was only until Levy spoke to him.

"Hi, I'm Levy. If you have any questions about the school, then feel free to ask me." Levy said with a smile. But instead of answering, Gajeel was surprised to see that his seatmate is the young blue-haired girl who caught his attention yesterday.

"Th…Thanks" Gajeel answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed by, the trio of Justine kids enjoyed their new school, their new friends and new experiences. Then, the school bell rang again, indicating that the school day has finally concluded. Today, all students from all levels have a half-day. It is because today is just for introductions. The Justine kids met at the school grounds near the entrance, where they found Mira and Freed waiting for them.<p>

"How did your first day go?" Freed asked

"It was great! I met a lot of new kids. Some are living near our home." Natsu said.

The kids continually talk about their day even after they have boarded their car.

* * *

><p>Still, Sorry for the OOC. (But I love the idea of Gajeel being a comforting brother to Natsu XD. And Natsu is so cute. XD)<p>

Please Read and Review. I really appreciate it.


	3. New Friends

Hello everyone! Thank you for clicking the link to this story. I hope you will like it. I also want to thank all those who spend some of their time to write a review. I really appreciate them. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Friends<strong>_

Months have passed since the Justine family moved in. For the kids, school days come and go. Tons of school works to be done at school and at home are given, making the three kids preoccupied. In addition, Gajeel decided to join the school's soccer team. Even in their previous school, he was a part of the team of the same sport. Gray has been so busy minding his scores for every test. He swore he would defeat his classmate Erza, since she was last year's gold medallist. But no one knows about his self-proclaimed competition against the said girl. As for Natsu, he was forced to study hard by Lucy. Most, if not all, knows that Lucy is a bookworm. And if she's always with Natsu, he is forced to study as well.

One Sunday morning, Gajeel was reading his lessons at the study table located in his room. Then he heard his phone rang and saw that he received a text message from Aria, one of his classmates, inviting him and his brothers to come and join them for a day of games. Gajeel went down to the living room and told his parents about the invitation.

"It's just for a while, I think. You don't have to worry. I can take care of them." Gajeel said

The two younger boys were outside the living room and overheard the conversation. They were supposed to keep quiet until Gajeel calls them but they were so happy and excited that Natsu was jumping up and down.

"Can we go dad?" Gray asked

"Please… Please…" Natsu said while using his irresistible boyish charms

"Let's see…" Freed then looked at Mira.

"If your mom agrees, then I might consider it." He added. Mira agreed but with a condition that the boys should be home before dark.

"We will!" Gray said

"Thank you mom! Thanks dad!" Natsu said happily. It seems like the boys are really excited.

With that, the kids were allowed to go spent the day outside. Gray and Natsu then asked Gajeel if they can invite some friends to come along with them. Gajeel agreed and the two younger boys did so.

* * *

><p>Erza, Lyon and Juvia came because of Gray's invitation while Lucy, Eve and Romeo came for Natsu. The eight younger kids are with Gajeel when they arrived. Their group met Aria, Totomaru and Sol in the park. Gray, Natsu and their friends went on the playground while the elder guys stayed and watched.<p>

"Why invite them along?" Gajeel asked the three boys beside him

"Don't you think it is fun?" Aria asked. Aria has always been fond of kids, especially of Gajeel's younger brothers. He spends some time playing with Gray and Natsu almost every day after class, except when they have soccer practice.

"Of course I do, just wondering though." Gajeel replied

"And besides…" Sol said followed by a low sigh

"Beside what?"

"Guys!" They heard a familiar voice yelling from somewhere.

"That…" Totomaru pointed Levy from a far. Gajeel was surprised to see Levy actually with them. She was waving at them from afar.

"What are you doing here? I thought it was just the four of us. I mean… not counting them." Gajeel said

"What kind of question is that? Of course I am here. I'm the one who invited them." The blue-haired girl replied

"So it's your idea to even bring them along?" Gajeel said while pointing to the eight busy kids playing at the grounds.

"And why didn't you tell me?" He added while looking at the three guys beside him.

"That's because nothing will change even if we tell you." Sol replied.

"Don't you think it is fun to have them with us? And I think there is nothing wrong if they have told you or not." She replied. Levy really like kids. Many said that it is because she does not have any siblings to play with or just to spend some time with.

"You are so lucky to have brothers." Levy added

"Trust me, there are times you will just wish that one of them is a girl." Gajeel said

"Why so? Isn't having the two younger boys any fun? Plus you might have the same likes and dislikes. Isn't that better?" Levy said

"It's…" Gajeel was then interrupted by some voices from the playground.

"Nii-san!" Romeo and Lucy yelled. Totomaru, Sol and Aria decided to play along with them, leaving Gajeel and Levy behind.

Gajeel told Levy the experiences he had with his two younger siblings. Some of which are those times when Gray would be teasing Natsu over and over again, or during those times when Natsu would laugh at Gray so hard that would cause a commotion at their house no matter what time it is.

"Sometimes, there would be a fight between them first thing in the morning. Honestly, I don't know how mom and dad handle those two. May be they are just to it." Gajeel said. Levy kept on laughing and laughing about the stories Gajeel told her.

"Now I wish I really have a sibling. It seems like fun." Levy said

"It is really is even if sometimes, you'll wake up in the middle of the night hearing the two of them teasing each other." Gajeel replied.

"Do you have some common traits with them?"

"We all like sports but I play the most. Gray… he is the smart one. He likes to read and read. I don't know why though. Maybe he's aiming for the top. As for Natsu… he's the inquisitive one. He loves asking questions; and it's a lot. He won't get tired of asking even if you're tired of answering. Maybe that's because he's still too young." Gajeel replied

Levy just laughed at imaging how the Justine trio would look like at home. Then, after talking about their home, It was Levy's turn to talk about herself. But unlike Gajeel's fun stories, Levy has some lonely stories since she does not have any one to spend her time with.

"Sorry…"

"You don't have to." The blue-haired girl replied as she smiled.

"Gajeel-niisan, Levy-neechan!" They heard Natsu and Lucy called them hoping that they would join them as well.

"We better go." Levy said. Gajeel agreed and they stood up and went near to the area where the others are playing.

* * *

><p>They have spent the day playing along with the eight other kids. They played on the slides, swings and monkey bars. A lot of running and catching others have happened throughout the day. After a few moments of playing…<p>

"I'm tired. Can we rest?" The little blonde girl said

"Is that so? Well Lu-chan, do you want to grab some ice cream while resting?" Levy said

"May I join Levy-neechan?"

"Of course you may, Natsu." With Natsu in, the rest of the kids joined in. The kids ate their ice cream with much delight.

* * *

><p>While eating…<p>

"Chocolate really is the best." Natsu said

"No, Vanilla is!" Gray said

"Chocolate is"

"Vanilla is better than Chocolate"

"Chocolate"

"Vanilla"

Their argument went on and on until Gajeel butted in. He held Gray on his left hand while Natsu was on his right.

"Alright stop it. Both taste great. You don't have to fight." Gajeel said. The rest of the kids who were watching the Justine trio were laughing hard.

* * *

><p>After eating, the group spend some more time talking and telling stories. Others played some more before resting by the grass fields. All in all, they day was really fun. It really was a great relaxation day.<p>

* * *

><p>Before the sun sets upon the area, the group of kids finally separated their ways. As the kids arrived at their home, they saw their parents in the living room. Freed was reading a book while Mira was sewing.<p>

"We're home." Natsu said

"Mom, Dad, we're back!" Gray yelled

"Welcome home." Mira greeted their kids with a smile

"How was your day?" She added

"It was fun." Natsu replied with a huge smile on his face. Then, the young boys continued to talk more about their day.

"Yeah… Natsu even slipped a couple of times." Gray said

"I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"I did not!"

Natsu and Gray went on and on about it just like when they were in the park.

"I did not right, onii-san?" Natsu asked Gajeel. The eldest son was hesitant to answer. Just to make sure he'll answer safely, he said…

"I don't know. I was so busy talking with Aria, Sol and Totomaru. I have not noticed."

Even if Gajeel answered safely, the boys continued with their argument. Mira and Freed tried to change the subject just to calm the boys down. Otherwise, they won't stop.

"Don't you think the days go by so fast?" Mira said which made the boys quiet and listen to their parents.

"Huh? What do you mean mom?" The youngest son replied

"Next week will surely arrive suddenly." Freed said

"I really don't understand. What do you mean?" Gajeel asked

"Just think about it. I'm pretty sure you know what is so special next week." Mira replied

"Come on mom, tell us! I want to know." The middle son asked excitedly

Mira and Freed just smiled which made the boys even more curious. The boys remained still and took their time to think about what will happen next week. The boys had that serious face while they were thinking. Gajeel and Natsu was sitting down while Gray was pacing around while thinking. Then Natsu's serious face changed into having that huge smile. He looked at his brothers before saying…

"It's going to be your birthday, onii-san!"

* * *

><p>That's the third chapter!<p>

Please tell me what you think. Sorry if there are grammar errors. All reviews are really appreciated. :D

I have finally decided on the pairings and thank you to all the suggestions you have given. (You probably have an idea who the first pair is.)

The next chapter will be the last time we'll imagine them as kids. They will soon grow up. XD


	4. My New, One of a kind Celebration

Sorry if I took so long to upload. But here it is! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Anna. Happy Birthday!

Thank you for all the reviews. I hope all of you (readers) would like this one. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My New, One-of-a-Kind Celebration<strong>_

"It's going to be your birthday onii-san!" Natsu said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks but I don't think that it is such a big deal." The eldest son said.

"Why not? Isn't your birthday something you should be looking forward to?" Gray asked

"Usually yes, but…"

"You wish to have levy-neechan on your celebration." Natsu interrupted his elder brother.

"Who?" Mira asked who seems surprised

"It's le…" Now it's Natsu's turn to be interrupted by Gajeel.

"It's nothing mom!" Gajeel told Mira before looking at Natsu saying that he should not say anything like that. Mira and Freed just laughed at the commotion their kids are having.

* * *

><p>The next morning, on school, the kids were so busy with their class. Natsu and Lucy are having their tutorial session again (He never escaped any one of those before. Not that he can't run away from her, it is just that he's too afraid when she's mad.) Gray's having that argument with Erza about their homework. It seems like there answers are worlds apart. And Gajeel… he's been busy trying to focus on his class. With the blue-haired girl just sitting beside him, how can he focus? Hours have passed and it is finally their break time. Gray went to see Natsu in his classroom.<p>

"Hey Natsu!" Gray called him from outside his room. Natsu excused himself from the conversation between Lucy, Romeo and himself.

"Let's go. We don't have much time." Gray said then they both ran towards Gajeel's classroom. They took a peak and saw Gajeel wasn't around. This gave the boys the perfect opportunity to talk to Levy.

"Levy-neechan!" Natsu yelled which made every student in the room look at him. Levy waved her hand and walked towards the two.

"Gajeel isn't around yet. I think he bought something with Aria, Sol and Totomaru. Wait here. I'll call him. Levy said

"No!" The boys reacted in surprise.

"We came to talk to you nee-chan" Natsu added.

"About what?"

"It's going to be onii-san's birthday on thursday and we want to surprise him. Umm… And will you come?" Gray asked the elder blue-haired girl.

"Sure, I'll go!"

"Really? Thank you nee-chan!" Natsu said while hugging Levy.

"Thank you nee-chan! See you on Thursday!" The boys said hurriedly while waving their goodbyes. Then Gajeel arrived with Aria, Sol and Totomaru.

"Who are you waving at?"

"Secret" Levy said teasingly before walking back into the room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gray and Natsu knew that Gajeel would have soccer practice before going home. So the two younger boys asked Mira to accompany them to some stores. They went in and out of stores just to find something that Gajeel may want. Finally, they found something. Mira just smiled at the boys' effort to make their brother's birthday more special. The boys bought the item with the money they saved up. Then they went home. While on the car…<p>

"Mom, please help us wrap nii-san's gift." Gray said while eagerly starring at the item.

"Of course, I'll be happy to."

When they arrived home, Gray and Natsu ran towards the living room. They took some wrappers, scissors and tape.

"Both of you are really excited." Mira told his eagerly waiting boys.

"We need to hide it before nii-san goes home." Natsu replied

* * *

><p>After a few days…<p>

Gray's alarm clock rang. He stood up, went to the bathroom to wash his face and rinsed his mouth. Then he dashed towards Natsu's room to wake the younger boy.

"Natsu! Stop being so lazy and wake up!"

"Just five more minutes…"

"No! Wake up! It's Thursday!"

Natsu's eyes widened and stood up. "Thursday!"

The boys snuck into their elder brother's room and lay beside him. They covered themselves with Gajeel's blanket and waited for him to wake up. After a few minutes, the alarm clock rang and woke the birthday boy. He reached out for it and turned it off, and as he opened his eyes, the two boys jumped out and yelled…

"Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you Natsu. Thank you Gray." Gajeel patted the head of his two young brothers.

Even though they want to just stay home and celebrate, the kids have to go to school. They fixed themselves up and had their meal. They were then brought by Mira and Freed to school. They departed ways after they entered the school premises. Gajeel went in their classroom and was greeted by almost every student in the place. Though he was happy with their greetings, he was waiting for a certain blue-haired girl to complete his day.

"Gajeel!" A familiar voice called him

"Happy Birthday!" Levy added

"T-thanks"

Unknowingly, Aria, Sol and Totomaru were watching from afar. After Levy left, they were mimicking Gajeel's reaction a while ago.

"Stop it!"

"But you should have seen the look on your face! It's way too funny." Totomaru said while continuously laughing at Gajeel.

* * *

><p>After classes, the Justine trio were fetched by Mira and Freed. When they arrived home, the boys went into their rooms, changed their clothes and took their rest. Gray and Natsu quietly went out of their rooms and waited at their front yard. As expected, some of their friends arrived. When they entered the dining room, they saw a number of dishes prepared by Mira. A number of gifts were also arranged at the living room. Freed asked Gray and Natsu to call out their elder brother. They excitedly did as they were told. They ran upstairs and knocked at the door. Gajeel opened it and saw two grinning boys in front of him.<p>

"Time for snacks, onii-san!" Gray said as they try to pull their elder brother out of his room.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, everyone yelled…<p>

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Gajeel!"

The birthday boy just smiled and thanked those who attended. He thanked his parents and messed with the hair of his two mischievous younger brothers.

"Nii-san!" Gray never liked it when someone messes with his hair (Which Gajeel thought is weird because it was messy to begin with.)

"Nii-san's happy because Levy-neechan's here!" Natsu yelled with a grin on his face.

"I agree with you Natsu. I think Gajeel's blushing." Totomaru added

"W-w-what! Natsu!" Gajeel yelled which made everyone laughed. After all the teasing and laughing, Mira invited everyone to eat.

* * *

><p>After eating…<p>

"It feels like my stomach's going to burst." Natsu said while rubbing his tummy.

"That's because you ate way too much." The middle son replied

"You ate a lot too!" Natsu said

"I did not!"

"You did!"

And before things went out of hand, Gajeel intervened as usual.

"Stop it. It's fine. After all, the food taste great."

"Time for gifts!" Natsu yelled

"Shut it! It's not for you to decide!" Gray replied

"Alright Natsu. So where is it?" Gajeel immediately said just to stop Natsu from saying anything that might start another argument.

"Living room!" The young Natsu excitedly replied. He dashed towards the said room leaving the rest behind.

"He sure is excited." Levy said

As they walk towards the said room, Gajeel asked them how they get invited to this party.

"Natsu left a note at my locker." Sol replied

"Gray told me at the library." Aria said

"Levy told me." Replied by Totomaru

"They both arrived at the classroom; remember when you saw me waving?" Levy told him. Gajeel just smiled at the fact that his brothers worked so hard just for today. As they arrive, they saw the table full of gifts. Gajeel opened all except one.

"Why not open our gift nii-san?" Natsu asked

"I'll save it for later."

"Why so?"

"Because I want to"

This made the youngest boy even more excited, if that is even possible, yet curious as of my Gajeel didn't open it.

* * *

><p>Time has passed as the group talked and laughed about anything under the sun. And finally, the sun has set and everyone went home with a smile. Mira cleaned the dining while Freed did so at the living room, while the kids helped each other to bring all the gifts to Gajeel's room. They placed them on the floor. There were a few clothes, a bag, a pair of shoes and a still wrapped gift. After placing it, the two boys left the room. Gajeel arranged hi gifts in his room before picking up the last gift. He opened it up and saw a pair of gloves (the pair that Gajeel used in the series). The young boys knew that he loves to collect those. Just as he was about to throw the wrapper, he saw a small plastic inside it containing a number of pictures of the three of them. He placed them on the table and went out of his room.<p>

He first went to Gray's room and saw his younger brother sleeping. He placed the blanket over the sleeping boy and played with his hair.

"Thanks a bunch, Gray." He said so softly before going out of the room

Then he visited the room of the youngest boy. He did the same with Natsu, as he did with Gray. But this time, Natsu replied with his eyes closed.

"You're welcome, nii-san." Gajeel just smiled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the Justine family had their breakfast.<p>

"Thanks for the gift."

"You're welcome nii-san."

"Oh! And I didn't know you have all those pictures."

"What pictures?" The boys looked at each other. There were never pictures in that gift. They bought a pair of gloves and that's it. Except… Then they looked at Mira.

"Mom!"

"Don't you think it's cute?" Mira replied with her sweet smile. Gajeel went up to take the pictures included in the gift. The kids just laughed at their pictures before they headed out to school.

* * *

><p>That's the last chapter as the Justine trio being kids. They will be teens for the next one. Pairings will start to evolve.<p>

I'll probably upload a holiday-themed chapter in probably 2-3 days.

Sorry if there are grammatical errors. All reviews are appreciated.

Thank you :D


	5. New Feelings

Hello! Happy Holidays Everyone! I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Blessed New Year. :D Please be safe (I know there were a lot of accidents due to fireworks and stuff).

Thank you for all the reviews and for completing my year. I have only been a member since August but I got so much great reviews for all my stories. Thank you :D Consider this as my Christmas gift :D

Just like I promised, here it is. Chapter 5 :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Feelings<strong>_

Years have passed and the boys have become accustomed with their home, school, friends and practically almost everything. They even made a name for themselves in their chosen fields. Gajeel has been one of the ace members of the soccer team. Gray has been garnering academic awards (although he's constantly in second place, thanks to Erza). Then Natsu became a prominent member of Judo team becoming the youngest medallist of the team. But even if they were achievers, they are still students who need to overcome and passed their dreadful exams. So, days before their anticipated exam week, Natsu and Lucy studied together just like they did when they were little. Gray was busy trying to focus on his lessons and hope to finally beat his red-headed classmate. He's been secluding himself in his room for hours and will only leave when he goes to the bathroom or it's time to eat. Gajeel was studying at their dining room. He never liked studying in their father's study area, saying that the place is way too quiet.

As Gajeel was staying in their dining hall, he heard the chimes in their front door rang. Moments later, their mother, Mirajane, arrived with bags of groceries in her hands. Gajeel stood up and helped her mom before returning in front of the table.

"Been studying?" Mira asked Gajeel who was busy reading his book.

"Yeah… Exams are coming up."

"Then Gray must have been in his room again."

"He always does. We all know how serious he is when it comes to his grades."

"So where's Natsu? I haven't seen him all day." Mira wondered since it's already afternoon and Natsu was nowhere in sight.

"Lucy called, more like forced, him to come at her house and study with her." The eldest son replied.

Mira didn't ask anything else since the eldest son seems so busy with his book. After a while, Mira placed some snacks and a glass of juice in front of Gajeel.

"You need to eat something. It might help you."

"Thanks mom."

Then Mira left and went upstairs to give Gray his snacks. She knocked on his door then opened it since she received no reply.

"Gray, are you awake?" She saw his son in front of the study table with his headphones on. No wonder he can't hear Mira. She placed the snacks on his bed for a moment and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"AHHH!" He yelled with his eyes wide open and his hands holding the arm rest of his chair.

"You startled me, mom!" Gray added. He removed his headphones and placed it on the table.

"Sorry Gray. I just came to give you some snacks."

"Thanks mom… And I'm sorry about a while ago."

As Mira was about to leave she reminded Gray to take a break and step out of his room every now and then.

After a few hours, Natsu arrived home looking tired. He was greeted by his mom.

"How was your day Natsu?"

"Tiring." Replied by the youngest son who seemed to have been more tired compared to when he went to a Judo practice.

"Take a break then. Do you want something to eat?"

"Yes. Thank you."

Both of them went into the dining hall and saw Gajeel taking a break from studying.

"How was it?" Gajeel asked

"Lucy killed me. It's way too much information for me to handle in one day." Natsu replied as he slump over the table.

"At least you were able to study." The eldest son replied.

"So where's Gray?"

"I'm here squinty." Gray said as he arrived at the dining hall.

"You… came down? Why? Aren't you supposed to be studying?" Natsu said as if surprised to see his brother.

"And why do you look surprised? I can go down here if I want to. Got a problem with that?" And as usual, a typical rumble between the two boys happened.

"Sometimes it feels that they never grew older." Mira said

"Hey Gray, were you able to study well?" Gajeel asked just to break the commotion

"Yeah."

"He doesn't want to lose to Erza-neechan." Natsu teasingly said

"Of course I don't! And besides if I lose to Erza, and I hope not, I don't want to lose to Juvia as well."

"Erza, you and Juvia has always been on top. You should be happy about it Gray." Mira said

"Still, losing to any of them will not do."

* * *

><p>Days have passed and the boys were busy taking their exams. It was the school's activity for the entire week. No varsity practice nor any extra-curricular activities can interfere with the kids. And thus things went by smoothly. After their last exam, the students of Fairy Tail Academy excitedly left the school. Only a few students were left. Some of those were Gajeel and his friends. In their classroom…<p>

"I hate you Gajeel!" The blue-haired girl yelled as she ran away from him. Gajeel stood still trying to avert his eyes from the crying girl.

"Wouldn't you go after her?" Aria asked

"Why should I? She's the one who started it!" Gajeel said angrily although he knew he's partly at fault for what happened.

Anyway, Gray and Natsu are waiting for me. Bye." With that Gajeel left

"Geez! It's the first time they fought like this." Sol said

"Great timing too. It's the last day of school before Christmas break." Totomaru said then he received glaring looks from his two companions.

"What! Haven't you guys heard of sarcasm?" He added

Gajeel found his siblings in front of the school gate.

"Nii-san!" Natsu yelled.

"He sees us Natsu." Gray commented since Natsu yelled so loudly.

"What's wrong nii-san?" The middle son added since it was pretty evident that something was wrong just by looking at Gajeel.

"Nothing."

"That can't be nothing nii…"

"I said it's nothing Gray! Let's go!" Gajeel said angrily which stunned his two younger siblings.

It has been three years since the boys were allowed to go home by their own. They would walk, or use their bicycles given by their parents or sometimes the skateboards they bought for themselves. Today, the boys used their bikes. As they ride home…

"Something is definitely wrong with him." Gray whispered to Natsu.

"Yeah… He never raises his voice against us, even when he has all the reasons to be mad at us." Natsu said in agreement.

"What do you think happened?"

"Maybe he didn't do great in his test."

"Natsu, I don't think that reason is even enough to make him yell at us, at me to be exact."

The boys just sighed as they wonder as of why their brother was in such a bad mood. Both of them didn't dare to talk to Gajeel. They know he'll just yell at them if they ask anything. As they arrive home, Gajeel went directly in his room without even greeting their parents.

"We're home." Gray said

"Welcome home boys." Mira greeted them

"What's wrong with Gajeel?" Their dad asked

"We don't know. He's been in a bad mood ever since we met him outside school." Natsu replied

* * *

><p>After an hour, Gajeel went out of his room and went to Gray's. He knocked and opened the door and saw his younger brother staring outside through his window. This made Gajeel even worse. Other than having a fight between him and Levy, now he has to deal with this uneasiness between him and his brothers, especially to Gray.<p>

"Is something bothering you, Gray?" Gajeel asked. Then Gray looked at him opened his mouth then closing it again before saying anything. He shook his head and looked outside again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. You were just worried and I was… I was a jerk. Sorry Gray. Will you please talk to me?"

"It's nothing nii-san. I was just thinking, what went wrong. It would take a lot of things to make you mad. And sorry for pestering you around a while ago. I guess I wanted to be that all-knowing Gray again. Sorry I know I can be rude sometimes. I should not have asked again. It's my fault. I'm sorry" Gray said while alternately gazing at his brother and looking outside.

"It's not your fault. I guess you asking about things is part of you being my brother." Gajeel said as he tried to comfort the younger boy. Gray smiled to his elder brother and with that, Gajeel messed with his hair.

"Nii-san! I'm too old for that!"

"You and Natsu didn't seem to grow old in my eyes."

"Mind if I asked something nii-san?" Gajeel just nodded in head in reply to what Gray asked for.

"Why were you so mad? Honestly, Natsu and I are worried."

"Levy and I had a fight. I guess it's my fault. But I felt really bad because I blamed her for it. She has all the right to blame me."

"Why not apologize? You and Levy-neechan knew each other ever since we were little kids. I'm sure both of you can make things work." Gray reacted to what his brother shared.

Gajeel left after hearing his brother out. He has a point. He needs to apologize to Levy.

Then he went into Natsu's room to do the same thing, but much to his surprise Natsu was already asleep.

"It's still way too early to sleep Natsu." Gajeel thought but he left his brother alone hoping that he didn't bother him.

* * *

><p>Days have passed and it's finally the 24th of December. Gajeel sighed as something was bothering him. He knew it was that fight he had with Levy. So he went outside and bought a small gift. It was the Gale-Force reading Glasses that Levy always wanted. Then he went to a house just a few blocks away from their own. He rang their doorbell and a lady, about a little older than his mom, opened the door.<p>

"Good afternoon ma'am. I'm Gajeel Justine. I'm Levy's classmate. Is she around?"

"I'm sorry Gajeel. She went out with her cousins a few hours ago."

"I see. Umm…. Ma'am, I made something wrong and I wanted to apologize. Would you mind giving this to her?" Gajeel handed out the small box he bought earlier.

"I will Gajeel."

"Thank you. And happy holidays"

"You're welcome Gajeel." With that Gajeel left.

As he was walking home, he called Levy but her voice mall picked up. So he just left a message.

"Hey Levy! Listen I know you're still mad and you probably still hate me. But I just really want to apologize for what happened. I didn't mean to yell at you over nothing. I'm really sorry and hoping that you'll talk to me soon. I'll wait for your call."

As he arrived home, he saw the rest of his family busy with Christmas decorations and other preparations.

"Need help?" He asked Natsu and Gray who were so busy hanging the other decorations outside their home.

"Yeah… Thank goodness, someone more sensible to talk to than Natsu." Gray said while on top of the stairs.

"What did you say?" Natsu reacted as he was wiggling the stairs making Gray almost loose his footing.

"Just kidding! Just kidding!" With that, Natsu calmed down and let the stairs stood still.

"That just took years off my life." Gray added as he place his left hand on his chest.

Gajeel became so busy with the company of his brothers. At that moment, he actually forgot about the problem he had been trying to solve for days. Gray and Natsu kept him laughing and laughing for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>After decorating and preparing all the things that they will need for tomorrow's Christmas preparation, Mira had made dinner. As usual, they ate a well-prepared one. Mira has always been a great cook. As they were talking after dinner, their phone rang. Natsu stood up and took it.<p>

"Nii-san it's for you. It's Levy-neechan."

Gajeel took the phone and walked out of the dining area. He planned to talk to Levy alone.

"Levy?"

"Hi Gajeel. Umm… Thanks for the gift."

"You're Welcome." An awkward silence was between them for a few moments.

"Umm… Levy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. I hope you can forgive me."

"Already did Gajeel. We were both tired during that day so I guess we weren't thinking right. "

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Anyway, I called to greet you and your family Happy Holidays."

"Same to you and your family too."

After a few more moments of talking, Gajeel placed the phone back and walked towards the living room where the rest of their family were staying. As he arrived, he can't force himself not to smile.

"Nii-san, why are you so happy?" Natsu asked in a creepy yet teasing voice.

"Natsu, you sound like you have something sinister in your mind. Stop it." Gray said

"But I was just asking!"

"When someone asks, it should not be in that creepy tone."

Again, before Gajeel could answer Natsu's question, another rumble was caused by his two younger siblings.

"So tell us why nii-san?" Natsu asked

"Nothing. Just able to settle some matters."

"What kind of matters?" Gray asked. Gajeel just smiled at his younger brothers.

"Something to do with Levy-neechan?" Natsu added. Again, Gajeel didn't say anything. He just smiled

"I'm sure it has something to do with nee-chan." Gray said which Natsu agreed with.

* * *

><p>Finally midnight came. It's December 25. Everyone in their community yelled Merry Christmas. Fireworks of different designs and colors were in the sky illuminating their dark night. The Justine family went in their home after the fireworks display to have their meal and to exchange their gifts to one another. With that, they have celebrated a really merry Christmas.<p>

* * *

><p>That's it! Happy Holidays again to you and your family. I hope my simple gift was able to make you smile. :D<p>

Thank you for all the reviews that made my day every time I receive one. :D

See you next time! :D


	6. My First Nerve Racking Experience

Hello! How your 2012 so far? I hope you're doing great. This is my first ever fan fiction for 2012. I hope you'll like it.

Well, here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My First Nerve-Racking Experience<strong>_

It's January and the Christmas break is over. All of the students of Fairy Tail Academy are slowly filling the campus. Some were excited while some are still hoping for a vacation extension. Some were wide awake while others were still hoping they could go back to bed soon. The bell rang for the first time this year and the students came running towards their respective classrooms. No one wants to be late. Usually, their teachers arrive early during the first day of classes.

For some students, this is the dreadful part; knowing their exam results. Some were happy that they passed while some would like to cry because they failed their tests. As for the Justine boys, both Gajeel and Natsu got average scores while Gray had his at above average, something everyone expects from him. Gray smiled and took a peak on his seatmates score. It seems like the red-haired girl beside him doesn't like her exam result that much.

"It seems like I surpassed you in some subjects, Scarlet." Gray said teasingly as he sat on her desk.

"Yeah, just in some." Erza emphasized her last three words. But really, she was surprised to know that her position as the top of the class might be in jeopardy because of Gray.

"And will you please get off my desk!" She added.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… you better be careful with your grades Scarlet. I might just take that rank away from you." Gray said as he moved his face towards the young lady.

"I-In your dreams Gray Justine. There is no way that I'll lose to you. Now get off my desk." Erza said while trying to hide her face from Gray.

"As you wish." He said with a grin on his face and tapping her shoulders before leaving her seat to go back to his own.

"I hate it when he does that!" She thought

Juvia came to Gray's seat hoping that the said boy would talk to him.

"Umm… Gray?"

"Why Juvia?"

"So…umm… How did you do?"

"My scores are better than I expected." Gray's really proud of his scores.

"Juvia's happy for you."

"You? How did you do on your exams?" Gray asked the blue-haired girl.

"Gray-sama's concerned about Juvia? Oh this is the happiest moment of Juvia's life. Gray-sama's concerned of Juvia's score." Juvia's face is bright red as she thought about it. Seeing her all red, Gray placed his hand on her forehead which made her even redder.

"Do you have a fever? Are you fine?"

"Gray-sama's worried about Juvia's well-being as well. Oh this is really the best day of Juvia's life. Gray-sama's going to be Juvia's forever." She thought

"Come…" Gray extended his hand. "I'll bring you to the clinic."

Juvia grabbed his hand without even realizing where they are going. All that matters to the blue-haired girl is that she just managed to hold her beloved Gray's hands. From her seat, Erza was watching the two of them all along.

"Why the heck am I so mad at those two? Well, I have all the reasons to be mad at Justine. He's arrogant, inconsiderate, selfish jerk. Oh, I could go on for days. But why is Juvia in it?" Erza scratched her head. She hates it when she doesn't understand herself.

* * *

><p>Time has passed and before the school day ends, Mr. Nekis, Gajeel's homeroom teacher, announced something important to his class. It is January and one of the most special event is drawing near (at least it is really special for the girls; I'm not sure for the boys). After the announcement, the class were allowed to go. Levy is talking about that certain event with some of her female classmates.<p>

"Ooohhh… I can't wait." One of the girls said

"Who are you planning to go?" she added

"Me? I don't know. Maybe if someone asked me. Besides, I should worry more about what to wear for the event." Levy replied.

"I'm pretty sure someone will invite you soon."

On the other side of the room, the boys, particularly Gajeel and his friends, are talking about that same event. The three boys seems to be excited while Gajeel doesn't seem to have any interest on the topic matter.

"Why are the girls so excited? What's going on?" Gajeel asked

"You don't know?" Totomaru replied

"I would not ask if I do."

"It's the Prom. It's next month's big event."

"Oh that. It's no big deal."

"Can you be a little more excited about this Gajeel?" Aria said

"Why should I?"

"There is no point arguing with you about this."

* * *

><p>It's their dismissal and the boys were on their way home. As usual, Gray and Natsu waited for Gajeel in front of the school yard. Since they were quiet on their way home, the eldest son decided to open up and ask a little about the event.<p>

"Do you have any ideas about the prom?" Gajeel asked his younger brothers.

"All I know is that a guy should invite a girl." Gray answered.

"You mean… as in a date?"

"Yeah"

"You're planning to invite her, don't you nii-san?" The youngest boy interrupted

"I…I'm not even sure if I plan to go."

"You must go. It's a twice-in-a-lifetime event. Besides I'm sure she'll go." Natsu said

"You think she… Wait a minute! Why is Levy in this conversation?"

"Nii-san, we are not mentioning any names. All we said is "she" and "her". You're the one thinking about Levy-neechan." Gray teasingly said while laughing along with Natsu. The boys slowly gained speed to keep a distance from Gajeel.

"But you're implying!" The eldest son yelled

"We don't!"

"We definitely caught him." Natsu whispered to Gray. They can't help but to laugh at their eldest brother.

* * *

><p>At home, the boys greeted their mom who was alone for the moment. Natsu then walked straight to his room for he was tired due to his physical education class. Gray and Gajeel stayed in the living room for a while to talk to Mira.<p>

"Welcome back boys. How was your day?" Their mom asked

"It's great!" Gray excitedly replied

"Why great? Did something happen?"

"Yeah… Ask nii-san." Gray said while smiling before he ran up to his room to change his clothes.

"What happened, Gajeel?"

"Nothing special, mom. Those two just want to tease me, just as usual." The eldest son replied

"So where's dad?" He added

"He is still at work. He said there are a lot of works to do."

"Always the workaholic one. No wonder Gray is so much like him." Gajeel replied

"I heard that! And I'm not workaholic!" Gray yelled all the way from the second floor.

* * *

><p>Hours have passed and it's time for dinner. Gray fixed the plates and utensils as Gajeel went upstairs to call Natsu. He opened the door and saw the youngest boy sleeping on the floor. Judging by the way the blankets are around him, it seems like he fell from his bed. Gajeel shook Natsu a little bit hoping that he would wake up.<p>

"Natsu, time for dinner."

"Five more minutes." Natsu mumbled

"No Natsu. Wake up!"

"Fine, fine… I'm up…"

Gajeel sighed and told him that they would wait for him downstairs. As Gajeel closed his door, he heard a car parked on their front yard. It seems like their dad just got home. Considering that both Mira and Gray were busy in the kitchen and Natsu is still out of commission, he took the liberty of opening the door for Freed.

"Welcome home dad."

"Thank you Gajeel."

* * *

><p>Mira then gathered everyone to the dining table. The family had their dinner and the two younger boys opened up the topic about Gajeel's prom night. The eldest son was trying to avoid the topic but their parents kept on asking about it. Gray and Natsu are even thinking about how Gajeel would invite a girl to the prom, much more on a dance. The boys can't help but to giggle as they imagine it.<p>

"I don't even plan to go."

"Why not? It is going to be fun." Freed asked

"Well… I-I…"

"He's too embarrassed to invite her along." Natsu said

"No one said I'm going to invite Levy!" Gajeel reacted

"And no one said Levy-neechan's name. It was you who said her name again, nii-san." Gray defended while taking that spoonful of dessert made my Mira.

"Why did you two agree on terms like this? Can't you be the same about other things?" Gajeel said with his forehead on his palm. Of all the rare occasions, Gray and Natsu have agreed on this. It simply means that it's a nightmare for Gajeel knowing that those two won't stop until the prom day hasn't pass.

"Maybe… Yes… I don't know" Natsu replied to his question as he took a huge bite.

"Besides don't you like it nii-san? Natsu and I are getting along." Gray said laughing as he saw his brother's reaction.

* * *

><p>After eating the boys went inside their rooms. As they were doing their assignments, Gajeel took a break and went out of his room. He went to Gray's room, hoping that the middle boy isn't that busy. He knocked and slowly opened the door. He saw his younger brother playing instead of studying.<p>

"Shouldn't you be studying?"

"Just taking a break."

"A break? In front of a gaming console."

"Yes… a break. Don't worry. I plan to read a lot before going to sleep."

"Why did you come here nii-san?" Gray added

"Actually, I came here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"If you… If you were in my position, what would you do?"

"Prom?" Gray asked his elder brother who seems really confused. Gajeel nodded in reply to what he asked.

"Well, if I were you, I would invite the closest female friend to the party. In your case, it's Levy-neechan. Or, probably someone else we don't know about." Gray said

"How should I invite her?"

"Don't ask me about that thing nii-san. I have never experienced to ask a girl out before. Maybe Natsu." Gray replied while laughing.

"Alright then, thanks Gray. And stop playing." Gajeel said.

"And stop worrying about the prom." Gray replied

Gajeel then knocked at Natsu's door. He opened it slowly and saw Natsu lying on his bed while surfing the net. Natsu doesn't seem to be busy so he went in.

"What are you doing?" The eldest son asked

"Taking a break."

"How come the three of us were taking a break at the same time? Weird coincidence." Gajeel thought.

"Natsu, have you ever asked a girl out before?" Gajeel asked. Natsu was surprised with what his brother asked. He has never asked anything like that before.

"You want to ask Levy-neechan, don't you?"

"Maybe… Just answer my question."

"Nope, never tried it. Try to ask Lucy. She's a girl. Maybe she has some ideas on how to do it."

"O-okay… W-wait… You ask her. You're much closer to her compared to me. And besides it's embarrassing to ask her."

"All right wait." Natsu sent a message to Lucy hoping that the lady would reply.

"You know, Lucy and you really became much closer."

"That's because she's my first friend ever since we moved here. I think the same goes for you and Levy-neechan. Come to think of it, Gray's the only one without a female childhood friend. I mean, no one like Lucy and nee-chan."

"I guess you're right. Thanks Natsu. Go back to studying. And stop wondering as of why."

"I will nii-san. At least I'll try." Natsu replied with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed and Prom day is approaching fast. Among his group of friends, only Gajeel is the one without date.<p>

"You should invite someone soon Gajeel." Aria suggested

"I know..."

By lunch time, all students were at the cafeteria having their lunch. Gray, Lyon, Sherry, Natsu, Lucy and Romeo decided to share the table with one another as they spend time having their lunch. Across them, they saw Levy and her other classmates. Upon seeing her, Natsu immediately transferred his seat and sat beside his elder brother.

"Hey, what do you think?" Natsu whispered

"Huh? What are you talking about Natsu?" Gray asked

"Do you think nii-san already asked Levy-neechan?"

"I don't know. Probably. It's been weeks since he asked me what to do."

"He asked you as well. I supposed he got nothing good from us." Natsu said. Gray agreed with Natsu and watched Levy.

Minutes have passed and they saw Gajeel and his friends walking in the cafeteria towards the table across them. Gajeel's friends stayed three tables away from Levy and her friends. Gray tapped Natsu and pointed their eldest brother. They signalled the people in their table to keep quiet so they can hear every word they are saying.

"Ummm… Levy?"

"Yes Gajeel?"

"I-I was just wondering if you have… ummm…"

"Sorry Gajeel. I can't understand you. What is it again?"

Gajeel noticed at all eyes are on him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. He stood in a table right across Levy's table and said…

"Levy McGarden, will you please be my date for the upcoming prom?"

* * *

><p>If you're wondering why the last part seems familiar, it is because I took the idea from High School Musical 3. (Sorry I was watching it with my cousins when I wrote this XD). If you think that's lame, I'm really sorry. I'm a girl and I have no idea how a guy feels when asking a girl on a date. Sorry X(<p>

Please read and review. All reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you :)


	7. My first romantic event

_Hi! Sorry if I wasn't able to upload for a while. I have been busy with a lot of school works. I'm really sorry. I hope teachers would take it a little easy. _

_Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, it made me smile._

_**Avatarfan444:**__ They were teenagers since chapter 5. Sorry if I confused you. Did I make them look too childish? I tried making them a little bit more mature (at least Gajeel is) in this chapter but if I still confuse you, please tell me so I'll change things up a bit._

_**Scarlet101:**__ I will soon. So please continue to read this._

_**Hakuno44:**__ Me too! I like it! Hope you'll continue reading :D_

_**Master of the Hellish Yard:**__ Thanks for the idea. I'll do that in the next chapter. :D You made me so inspired. Thank you :D_

_Sorry if I can't grant all the pairing you've requested X( But I hope you'll continue reading anyway. _

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

><p>"Levy McGarden, will you please be my date for the upcoming prom?" Gajeel felt that all eyes are on him. Now he had doubts if what he did is right.<p>

"What the heck am I doing? Talk about embarrassing." Were just the some things running through his mind. His train of thoughts were disrupted when Levy stood up, nodded and said "I'd be honored to."

The crowd cheered for them as they walk out of the cafeteria. Natsu and Gray smiled at what their nii-san has done.

"Who would have thought nii-san has it in him?" Natsu said while having that wide smile on his face.

* * *

><p>After the scenario at the cafeteria, the students went back into their classrooms. Levy and two of her friends seem to be talking about what happened.<p>

"What Gajeel did was so sweet…" One of her classmates said.

"Yeah… he can be really sweet at times." The blue-haired girl replied

"Only to you."

"N-no! I don't think so. I mean, he treat his brothers well and…" Levy said while her face is slowly turning red.

"That's because they were his brothers and it's different. I think you're the only girl he's treating that way." Her other friend said

Levy opened her lips but decided to close them without saying any words. She thinks of all the instances that they have been together with their other female classmates. But she can't think of anything that can prove that Gajeel is being so sweet or simply being nice to other girls. Surely he greets them and all but like as what he does to her.

* * *

><p>On the other hand, Gajeel is trying to hide his smile from anyone. Finally, the bell rang; time to escape from all those prying eyes that have been on him for the entire day. On their way home, he and his brothers decided to just walk.<p>

"Nii-san… What are you going to do?" Gray asked

"About?"

"The prom of course!"

"H-how did you know about that?"

"Nii-san… Did you forget that you have invite levy-neechan in front of the entire student body? Of course we were there." Natsu reminded him of what happened

"I...I…"

"I have never seen you so flustered nii-san." The middle son said with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>When they arrived home, the two younger boys excitedly told their parents about what happened. They even tried to imitate their elder brother. Gray stood up on the center table in their living room while Natsu sat on one corner just like the distance between Gajeel and Levy in the cafeteria.<p>

"Levy McGarden, will you please be my date for the upcoming prom?" Gray said imitating his elder brother's action and voice.

Natsu nodded and said "I'd be honored to." Then he laughed loudly along with Gray. It was followed by the other members of their family, including Gajeel.

"Nii-san, you're pretty brave; to have all that courage to ask a girl out in front of the whole school." Gray said while tapping Gajeel's shoulder.

"It's really surprising. How did you feel nii-san?" The youngest Justine son asked

"Embarrased… No… More like excited yet nervous… I don't know." Gajeel replied

"Are you excited for the prom, Gajeel?" Mira asked.

"Yeah… Sort of" Gajeel replied to his mom

"What are your plans?" Natsu asked

"You don't intend to go without any plans, do you?" He added

"What plans? No one said that prom could be this stressful. I'll just go with the flow, I guess."

"I agree. Just have fun." Freed agreed. The boys looked at their father and started to wonder. Their father has never told them anything about his or their mom's prom.

"Hey dad, how was your prom before?" Gajeel asked

"Well…"

* * *

><p>That is when Freed opened up about their own experiences of that said event. The boys sat at different positions around their father. Gajeel was sitting right beside Freed while Gray is beside Mira. Natsu lay down the floor eagerly anticipating the story.<p>

"Our prom was just a simple one. It was a masquerade party. It was the first event that your mom and I attended together. I fetched her from your grandparents' home." Freed started

"What does mom look like?" The middle son asked

"Your mom's like a princess. No… She's not like a princess; she is a princess who just arrived from a far away kingdom. She's wearing a white gown paired with a mask that's hiding her gorgeous eyes away from the world." Freed replied

"Your father's over exaggerating things." Mira injected

"What does dad look like, mom?" Natsu said

"Your dad… He's way too different than how we usually saw him before. During that night, he looked as if he's my knight in shining armor. Just imagine a prince wearing his royal outfit. The only thing missing is his white horse." Mira replied

"Now look who's exaggerating." Freed said. The boys laughed at how their parents describe each other back then; seems like both of them are really head over heels for one another.

"Enough with how the two of you looked like. How did the event go?" The eldest son asked their parents.

"As we arrived, we saw different individuals who looked like they are royalties from different parts of the world. Everyone looked really different from the way we usually see them in school." Freed answered.

"But the really captivating part is the area. It was really beautiful." Mira added

Mira and Freed continued to tell their kids about their prom experience. That includes the people, the decorations, the dances and even the food served that night. As their parents tell the story, the boys eagerly awaited every part of it. When the story was done, the boys kept on asking questions about this and that. Their questions were non-stop. Just to end that story session, Mira told his boys that it's already late.

"But mom, we're not little boys anymore. We can stay up late, right dad?" Natsu insisted

"Just let them stay up late tonight. After all, they have no classes tomorrow."

The boys smiled at Mira hoping that she would grant them their request. Looking at their eyes, Mira sighed and told them that she'll allow it this time. As the boys stay up late for tonight, they asked their parents to tell them some more stories about their teenage lives, some questions were about how Freed courted Mira before. The boys can't help but to giggle at some points of their parents' stories. They only stopped asking questions and telling stories when Gray and Natsu finally asked to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, the trio of Justine boys decided to go out, just the three of them, without their parents or their friends. The first time they have done this kind of activity, it felt kind of awkward. But as they grew older, they got used to the idea to have a single day of the month where they can spend time with each other and just relax. As they were eating, the boys were suggesting some activities about how they will spend their day. As they were thinking, Gray starred at Gajeel.<p>

"What's wrong Gray?"

"I know what we're going to do!" Then Gray whispered to Natsu. And whatever it is, Natsu agreed quite fast and he seems excited about it.

After eating and paying for their meal, Gray and Natsu pulled Gajeel into a clothing store. They picked out some clothes and showed it to their eldest brother. The clothes were of four different colors, white, black, gray and khaki.

"Which one do you like, nii-san?" Gray asked

"I don't know."

"It can't be that you don't know. Just choose one!" Natsu said

At the end, they ended up choosing the white one. After selecting which suit to wear for the prom, they went into a gift shop. They are hoping to find a nice gift for Levy.

"You are taking this a lot more seriously than I do." Gajeel told his two younger brothers who were eagerly searching for a gift

"Not really. It is just because you are too lax about it." Gray replied

"What do girls want, anyway?" Natsu asked his elder brothers

"How should we know? We don't even have a sister we can ask for help." Gajeel replied

* * *

><p>After some time, the boys finally gave up. They can't think or find anything suitable for Levy, that the time they decided to get some help. Their first lifeline came from Erza. Gray decided to give her a call. Erza picked it up and her voice sounded like she just woke up.<p>

"Hey Erza, what does a girl like to receive during a promenade?"

"How the heck should I know? Besides our prom is two years away. You don't even know who your prom date is, much more what she wants!" Erza replied

"Your voice sounds weird. Anyway, it is not for any girl in our batch so stop being jealous. It is for Levy-neechan. So come on, help me out." Gray said teasingly especially about the jealousy part

"First, my voice sounds like this because you woke me up from my nap. Second, you should have said the reason from the very start. Third, who told you I'm jealous? I'm not!

"A-alright… my fault. Sorry. you just sounded like a jealous lover." Gray then laughed as he heard Erza sighed over the phone. "Anyway, just tell me what to do you think?" he added

"Why should I?"

"For Levy-neechan…"

"Fine… Umm… Well, if it's Levy-neechan, I guess a book will do."

The boys ended up not following Erza's advice. To give a book during a prom is such a weird thing (so they thought).

Suggestion 1: failed

* * *

><p>So they decided to call for another help. Gray called Juvia next.<p>

"Hey Juvia, what does a girl want to receive during a promenade?"

Juvia didn't respond immediately. Her mind was occupied by the thought that Gray called her and that he was asking for some type of gift.

"Hey Juvia, are you still there?"

"Yeah… Umm… How about an accessory? Most girls love them."

"What kind of accessory?"

"I guess any will do."

The boys also rejected the idea of giving Levy an accessory. There is no way three boys can choose something great in that category.

Suggestion 2: failed

* * *

><p>Natsu called Lucy for her opinion. She is their final lifeline before asking their mother.<p>

"Hey Lucy, what does a girl what to receive during prom?"

"Is it for Levy-neechan?" Lucy asked

"Yeah… We really can't think of anything."

"Well, since it is the prom, it should be something romantic. Umm… How about a stuffed toy… Wait, a bear will be better and of course roses. The white one? No… The red ones will do great."

"What again? You said a lot?"

"I said Gajeel-niisan could give Levy-neechan a stuffed bear and a bouquet of red roses."

"Ahh… I see. Thanks Lucy."

The boys talked about it and decided to take Lucy's suggestion. They went back to that gift shop they were in earlier and bought a stuffed bear just like Lucy suggested. As for the roses, they planned to buy some the day before the prom. It's getting dark and the boys decided to go back home.

* * *

><p>Weeks have passed and finally the promenade is just a day away. All students under the same batch as Gajeel are given a day to rest. Before Gray and Natsu go to school, Gajeel asked them for a little favour.<p>

"Can you stop over and buy a bouquet of roses?"

"Will do, nii-san. See you later." Gray replied before heading to school.

The boys did as they were told. But to have a better result, they boys had an idea. As they were on their way home, Natsu pulled Lucy while Gray pulled Erza.

"Where are we going Gray?" The red-haired lady asked

"To a flower shop"

Now it is Lucy's turn to ask why are they going there and why drag the girls along with them.

"That's because you know it better than us." Natsu replied

* * *

><p>As they arrive at the flower shop, Lucy and Erza were the ones who picked the flowers and its arrangement. Much to the boys' surprise, the bouquet went better than they imagined.<p>

"Isn't this beautiful?" Erza asked

"Yeah… Guess so…"

"Show a little enthusiasm Gray." Erza demanded

As their thanks, the boys asked the girls to visit them and have dinner at home; seems like the girls missed visiting their home that they agreed without hesitation. As they arrived, Mira greeted them.

"Hello… Please come in." Mira greeted the two girls

"Don't mind if we do." Lucy said

They saw Gajeel and Freed talking at the living room. Gray handed the flowers to Gajeel before going to his room for a change of clothes. When he got back down, everyone's waiting for him for dinner.

"Thanks for going with those two." Gajeel told the girls.

They had a usual chat while eating and the girls even spent some more time before going home. Gray and Natsu took the liberty to bring Erza and Lucy home respectively.

* * *

><p>Finally, the day has come. Prom day.<p>

Since there are no classes, the boys woke up a little late than usual. They have done their usual morning routine. After which they have all gathered at the living area just trying to be lax for a few hours. Then as hours passed by, Gajeel prepared for the event. He wore that white tux that he and his brothers brought a few weeks ago. As for the gift, he decided to just bring the flowers. The bear can wait.

The night came and Gajeel went into Levy's house to pick her up. As Levy opened the door, Gajeel was in awe. Levy looks so different. She wore a yellow gown paired with her golden heels. Basically, to Gajeel, she was stunning. And literally, he was stunned.

"Gajeel? Gajeel?"

"Yeah? Uh… Sorry. Here, for you." He handed her the flowers. She said her thanks and talked for a while. At the end, they have decided to leave the bouquet and left for prom.

* * *

><p>The program for the said event was done with ease. Everyone had fun as expected. There was unlimited supply of food and drinks, a pictorial for pairs and a photo booth for groups to have souvenirs of the event. But what is truly memorable about the night is the after party. At first, fast beat tunes are played so that everyone can dance along with it. After a few songs, the music slowly turned mellow. Love songs were played while couples started to dance. For Gajeel, it was his moment of "awkwardness". Aside from the cafeteria incident, he has never asked a girl out for a meal, much more a dance, before. And since he wasn't moving from his seat, his friends sat beside him and told him what to do next.<p>

"Come on, Gajeel. It is just a dance." Totomaru said.

"You might never get another chance Gajeel." Sol added. Then Aria pulled him up and pushed him towards Levy. The young lady is sitting beside her friends when Gajeel came.

"Levy… Umm… W-would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to."

The two danced together while a sweet song is playing. From a far, you would say that they are much closer to one another than most dance partners should be. But it seems like their friends didn't mind at all. Actually, they seem to be enjoying it.

The two of them are more like embracing one another instead of having that distance just like in a dance. Levy's head is on Gajeel's shoulder while his lips are almost touching her ears. As they dance, they managed to engage in a simple conversation of their own. They made sure that only the two of them can hear whatever it is that they are talking about.

"Thank you." Levy told him so softly

"Why? I should be the one thanking you. For accepting my invitation, for being my prom date, for being my partner, for being …" Gajeel stopped as he realized that he nearly told Levy how he felt about her.

"For being what?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me. I want to know." Levy asked him earnestly. And the way she looked into his eyes, there is no way that he could have said a lie.

* * *

><p>Not too far from them, there are about three pairs of ears listening to what they are saying to one another.<p>

"What did she said?" Aria asked

"Shhh… I can't hear them." Sol replied

"Both of you shut it!" Totomaru said in a way that only the three of them heard.

What surprised these three young men is not what they heard (well they barely heard anything) but more on what they saw.

"Am I imagining things?" Totomaru asked

"You saw it too, right?" Sol added. They saw Gajeel gave Levy a kiss then returned to their previous position as if nothing happened.

The night ended on a romantic note, at least for Gajeel and Levy.

* * *

><p>The next day, Levy received a package. Inside that huge wrapper is the bear that Gajeel have bought. It was holding a big heart with a message "I love Levy". Right next to the heart is a small card with just a sentece in it. "Do you love me too?" She gave Gajeel a call and when he picked up…<p>

"Gajeel?"

"Yeah…" Gajeel sounded as if he just woke up.

"Yeah. I love you too."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked it. Again, I'm really really sorry for not being able to upload a chapter for a while.<p>

Please review. I really appreciate it :D

Thank you.


	8. New limits

Hello. Thanks again for clicking the link. I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to Master of the Hellish Yard for the idea behind this chapter. Also, I would like to thank those who reads or reads and review this story. It means a lot. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail . Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p>Usually, there would be no classes during Sundays. But today is an exception, to Gray and a few more students at least. They need to attend a special council meeting regarding the upcoming school activities such as the school festival, graduation and etc. The meeting took longer than expected. They finished late in the afternoon. After they were dismissed, Gray received a message from his mom asking him to buy some ingredients for dinner. On his way home, the rain started to pour down.<p>

"That's great! Just when I decided to leave my umbrella at home." He said sarcastically

"Guess I won't be able to buy the things that mom asked." He added

The middle Justine son decided to run as fast as he could so that he wouldn't be drenched in rain. That was until a group of five huge guys stopped his tracks.

"Gray Justine?" asked by the largest guy among the five

Gray didn't recognize most of them except the one who did talk. He's the elder brother of a student that was thrown out of school because of Gray.

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

A month ago, Gray went in to the faculty office and handed a few papers to his adviser. On his way out, he saw through the window a couple of students. By the look of it, it seems like another bullying incident in the school. Normally, Gray wouldn't mind the said event. Bullying is usual in any high school. But before he left, Gray took note of the presence of a weapon. He reported it to his adviser. Thus the said "bully" was expelled from the school

(Flashback ends)

* * *

><p>Gray knows that he can defend himself, but not against these five guys.<p>

"What do you want?" He asked. Not one answered his question and started to pound him to the ground.

* * *

><p>At home, the rest of the Justine family are waiting for Gray to arrive home.<p>

"What's taking him so long? I'm hungry." Natsu yelled

"I'm worried. I wonder what happened to him." Mira asked while pacing back and forth along their living room.

"Don't worry. Gray's a teenager. He probably went out with some of his friends." Freed said trying to calm his wife, but the opposite happened.

"What do you mean don't worry! He's our son! Besides if that's the case, then he should have the courtesy to call us."

Freed, Natsu and Gajeel were surprised to see Mira act this way. After a few deep breaths, she regained her calm composure.

"Besides it is Gray we're talking about…" She added. Everyone in the family knows that Gray really is the "good son". The type of which that would never make Mira worried.

"I'll give him a call." Gajeel said but after a few tries , Gray didn't pick it up.

"I know… I'll call Erza-neechan." Natsu dialled his phone and Erza answered immediately.

"Hello Erza-nee, is Gray with you?" Natsu asked Erza with a grin on his face. Somehow he felt confident that Erza is really with Gray.

"Sorry Natsu. We did separate a little while ago. He said he's going to buy some things for dinner. Sorry. I'll try to call him if you want."

"No, thank you. Nii-san's doing it right now. Thanks Erza-nee."

"Natsu, call me when he got home." Natsu noticed the worry in Erza's voice.

"Will do." Natsu faced his family and told them what Erza said.

"Where are you Gray?" Mira said while rain drops slowly patter their window.

* * *

><p>After an hour and a half of waiting, their front door opened. Gray went in their home, all drenched in rain. He went straight to his room without even looking or greeting anyone.<p>

"Hey Gray! What's wrong with you? Come back here." Since Gray didn't return, Natsu went up to the second floor and started to rampage the door.

"Natsu, calm down." Mira said as she held her youngest son's hand. Freed took the keys and opened the door. Much to their surprise, they saw Gray in his bed wrapped in his blanket.

"You know you're going to get sick if you don't change your clothes."Gajeel told Gray as he pulled the blanket off.

"What happened?" Mira approached her middle son and gently touched his face.

"Who did this to you?" Gajeel asked. Rage is overwhelming the two boys. Gray didn't answer. He pulled the blanket to try and cover himself again. But Natsu pulled it again and had thrown it away far from Gray's reach.

"Answer us, Gray." Their dad asked. Gray averted his eyes and looked away from them.

"Gray! Answer me! Who did this to you?" Gajeel can't hold his anger anymore. His fist is clenched and were even shaking from rage.

"Gray!" Since the said boy isn't responding, Natsu shook his body a little. Mira noticed that Gray flinched a little because of what Natsu did. He stopped his youngest boy from doing anymore contact with Gray.

"Some thugs…" Gray answered just t o somehow satisfy their questions.

"Why did you get in a fight with them? Did you recognize anyone?" Freed asked. And just like before, Gray didn't respond.

"Enough with the questions. Gray needs some rest. What's important is he's back home." Mira said as he took some of Gray's clothes out from the closet.

"Go get change while I replace these wet sheets with new ones." Mira told her middle son. Gray nodded and stood up. The rest of them went out of the room as well. Gray got back as soon as he's done changing his clothes. He saw Mira sitting at the edge of his bed.

"I hope you don't mind if I stick around for some time."

"Not at all, mom." Gray lay to his bed.

"Go to sleep. You need all the rest you can get. I know you think that the three guys out there were too harsh on you a while ago. Please understand them as well. They were just really worried about you." Mira told Gray as she brushed her fingers to his raven hair.

"I know. I just don't want them to get involved in this mess."

After some time Gray drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>As for the three guys who went out earlier, Freed told his two boys to get some rest as well. As Freed went into their room, Gajeel pulled Natsu into his room to talk more about what happened to Gray. As they were talking, they heard footsteps from outside. They stopped speaking and listened to the sounds made from outside. Judging by the noise created by every step and the creaking sound, it seems like Mira just entered their room as well. The boys resumed their conversation and unconsciously, it got louder and louder. Gray woke up from the voices that came from the other room. He got up and approached Gajeel's room. Initially, he planned to just listen. But as their conversation goes on, Gray knew he had to intervene.<p>

"It would be better if you won't be bothered by it, nii-san."

"There's no way I can do that Gray! You better tell us who did this to you!" Much to Gray's surprise, it is the first time he saw his brothers act this way.

"Stop it! This thing has caused too much problems as it is. I don't want you to get involved!"Gray went out of the room leaving two furious guys behind.

"We're already a part of this mess!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

* * *

><p>The next morning, everyone decided not to walk Gray up. Gajeel and Natsu had done their morning routine. Gajeel had to leave early so he's almost done with breakfast when Natsu got down.<p>

"You're leaving early?" Natsu asked

"Yeah… I'm on duty today." Gajeel replied. As Natsu sat down the table, Gray arrived wearing his uniform.

"What do you think you're doing! You're not going anywhere looking like that!" Natsu yelled

"What's wrong with how I look? I always look the same." Gray replied. He knew that he's tired and restless. Plus there are strips of bandages all over his face.

"I lost my appetite. I'm leaving. I'll go ahead nii-san. " Natsu picked his things, rode his bicycle and left without saying another word.

Gajeel looked at Gray and noticed that he isn't touching his food. "Don't think we're not concerned about this. We are involved in this as you are. Anyway, I have to leave early. See you at school." Gajeel stood up and tapped Gray's shoulders before he bid farewell.

"They are just worried about you. Please try to understand them." Freed tried to comfort is middle son. Mira then gave him a hug from behind before whispering "This is what makes us a family, Gray. We worry about each other."

* * *

><p>Upon his arrival at school, Natsu was greeted by a really cheerful Lucy.<p>

"GOOD MORNING NATSU!"

"What's so good in the morning?"

"What's wrong? You're gloomy."

"Gray"

"What about him?"

"He's stupid." Natsu replied. This made Lucy even more curious. As far as she knows, Gray is the smartest (at least in terms of academics) of the three Justine guys.

"I doubt it. He's smart." Lucy said

"But not that smart."

"I don't get it…"

"You'll understand when you see him. Anyway, I'm hungry. Do you have any food with you?" Natsu opened Lucy's bag to search for some food.

* * *

><p>When Gajeel arrived, he saw Levy, Sol and Aria along with a few more students.<p>

"Hey Gajeel…" Sol greeted the said boy.

"You look troubled." Levy immediately noticed since normally Gajeel would answer a greeting.

"It's Gray. *sigh* I wish he would open up a little."

A few seats away from them is a group of men talking.

"We sure did beat him up good."

"Yeah, that will teach him not to mess with your brother."

Gajeel looked at those guys with piercing eyes. He may not know what they are talking about but he knows that they were up to no good.

* * *

><p>As for Gray, he walked straight to his desk the moment he arrived at their classroom. He leaned down and tried to get some sleep. As he slowly drifts away, he heard a tap on his desk.<p>

"This is not a place for you to sleep." Said by his red-haired classmate. Gray lifted his head and surprised Erza.

"What happened?" Erza asked with her eyes wide open trying to understand what happened to Gray.

"Nothing"

"Nothing! You have a bandage on your cheek and a bruise near you lip and you said it's nothing!"

"yeah"

"GRAY!" Erza slammed a book on Gray's desk. Everyone in the classroom shifted their attention on the two of them.

"I told you it's nothing." Gray looked away trying to keep his eyes away from her. But Erza grabbed his chin to move his head forcibly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"I got into trouble, okay? Is that enough to answer your question?" Gray replied

"When? We were together yesterday afternoon a-and…"

"This happened after we parted ways." Gray interrupted her sentence

"Who did this to you?" Her voice is now full of concern for the guy in front of her.

"Why should I tell you?"

"It's because I'm asking!" Her concern was masked by her anger that Gray isn't even answering his questions immediately. Gray sighed. He knew that he can't get away with this. Erza will find a way to force an answer out of him.

"You know if I answer your question, I'll be telling you more than I have told my family."

"I already figured that will happen." Erza answered as if it's nothing for her to know more than them.

"You should really stop meddling with other person's business." Gray said as he scratched the back of his head.

"But you're not others to me, Gray. So technically, I'm not interfering with OTHER person's affairs." Erza grinned as she's trying to find a loophole.

"I'm sure you know that's not my point." Gray said irritably

"You'll tell me sooner or later. And by sooner, I mean during break time. And later being after classes." With that Erza left. Gray knew that he has to admit what happened to Erza or she won't stop bugging him about it.

* * *

><p>Their classes went on and on and finally the bell rang. Erza pulled Gray out of their classroom and into the school's open field. There was no one in sight, leaving Gray open to tell Erza everything that had happened.<p>

"Lucky us no one's here." Erza said as she scanned the area.

"This is going to be tough." Gray said in a really soft voice.

"You said something?"

"Nothing."

Both of them sat in the grass field. Erza gave Gray a sandwich she made earlier that day. As they were eating, Gary started to tell her what happened after they parted ways.

"Remember that guy who was expelled from the academy because of me?" Gray asked the red-haired lady beside him.

"Of course I remember. Why?"

"Among those five guys who beat me up, I recognized his elder brother was one of them."

"Are you sure?" Erza asked. Gray just nodded in response.

"He's Gajeel-niisan classmate, right? I think we should tell him." As Erza stood up and was about to run, Gray held her hand.

"Don't go. And please don't tell anyone. Nii-san's going to be in trouble if he knew, so as Natsu." Gray looked down and his voice… his voice is begging for Erza's agreement.

"Gray…"

"Promise me Erza! You're the only one who knows. And besides I don't even know if it's because of his younger brother." Erza sat down beside him again.

"Well, there's a great chance that it's the cause… All right, I promise I won't tell anyone. Just don't give me that sad look again Gray. You're supposed to be that mean, proud guy who would always try to beat me at anything. You should always be like that. That cheerful guy who makes me mad while making others laugh. Please Gray… Try to smile." Gray did as Erza asked.

"Thanks Erza."

Erza stood up and turned her back before saying "But I didn't promise that I won't do anything to let them know. Saying and doing are two different things Gray. Well, see you!" Erza ran as fast as she could away from Gray.

"Hey, Erza wait! She's… gone. I knew it. Telling her is a bad idea."

* * *

><p>Back at their room, Gray saw Erza sitting at her place. Gray walked towards her and leaned to get a good look at her face.<p>

"Where the heck did you go, Scarlet?"

"Lots of places actually. I told you I'll do things to let them know. But I won't say it like I promised."

"Erza, please don't. You're going to get my siblings in trouble."

"Gray… They are like brothers to me as well. I won't lead them to any harm."

Their conversation went on and on until their teacher arrived.

* * *

><p>During dismissal, Gray met Natsu by the locker area. When Natsu opened his locker, a piece of folded paper fell on the floor. As Natsu was about to pick it up, Gray rushed to just get it.<p>

"Hey that's mine!" Natsu reacted as he was about to snatch the paper away from Gray.

"Just let me take a look at it." Since Gray is taller, he stretched his arm into the air and opened the paper. He thought right it was from Erza. They were supposed to meet at the school grounds tomorrow after school.

"This is just a scrap. I'll throw it for you." With Gray rushed off away from Natsu.

"What's up with him?"

After Gray left Natsu, Erza arrived to get something from her locker. Then she asked Natsu if he received the message.

"Huh? What message?"

"The one that I placed in your locker; it was written on a small folded paper." Erza inquired

"Folded… Paper? Arrgghh! That droppy eyes stole your message!"

"Droppy? You mean Gray?"

"Of course. I would never call nii-san that."

"Then meet me tomorrow after school at the school grounds beneath the tree where Gray and I usually stay. You know it right? Bring Gajeel-nii with you and don't tell Gray. See you." With that Erza left. After a few minutes, Gray went back to get Natsu.

"What's taking you so long? Nii-san and I were waiting for you outside."

* * *

><p>The boys finally got home. No one is trying to open up what happened to Gray. The family had their dinner. As expected a simple meal tasted like a gourmet, thanks to Mira. As the boys went back to their rooms to resume their studies, Natsu took a little detour and went to Gajeel's. He knocked to his door waiting for him to respond.<p>

"Mind if I interrupt for a while?"

"Come in Natsu."

He opened the door and saw Gajeel with tons of books in his table.

"Erza-neechan wants to talk with us tomorrow. She said it is going to be after class. But don't tell Droppy eyes. She said don't tell him by any chance."

"After class? Isn't Gray going to be with her? They have a council meeting tomorrow, right?"

"I don't know, but nee-chan can find a way. I'm going to return to my room and study. Hopefully I can study." Natsu left Gajeel's room.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gajeel and Natsu came at their meeting place but Erza is nowhere in sight. All they saw was a folder underneath the tree. When they opened it, they saw the file of the student that was expelled because of Gray.<p>

"Why is it here? And where's Erza-nee?" Natsu asked as he scan the area

"Natsu… Erza's not coming…" Gajeel said with his hands trembling in anger.

"Huh? But she said…"

"This is all she needs to tell us what happened."

Gajeel explained to Natsu his hunch. The younger Justine tried to calm his nii-san. They intended to talk more with Erza about this. Right after the council meeting, as Gray and Erza left the meeting, Gajeel and Natsu arrived.

"Nii-san, Natsu… What are you two doing here?"

"Go back… We need to talk." Gajeel told them. All four of them went back into the council room. Gajeel showed Gray and Erza the folder they found in the school ground.

"You told them!" Gray raised his voice against Erza.

"I didn't tell them. I promised you that I won't tell anyone. I just made a way for them to know." Erza defended her actions.

"Why do you have to interfere! This doesn't concern you! It concerns them and it concerns me! It has nothing to do with you! Stop meddling about things regarding my life! I…" Gray stopped when he saw tears slowly forming in Erza's eyes. Erza stood up and was about to leave. Gray held her right arm. The two of them didn't move for a while. Natsu and Gajeel decided to change their plan and leave the two for a while.

"We can talk to both of them later." Gajeel whispered to Natsu. The two took their leave.

Gray pulled Erza towards him and hugged him tightly. He placed her head on his chest trying to calm the crying lady down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. It's just that I don't want this thing to get too uncontrollable."

"Sorry… you're right. I should have not interfered. I…" Erza was interrupted when Gray placed a finger over her lips.

"You have every right to interfere. You said yourself yesterday. You are not just another person. You should not apologize. You have done nothing wrong. I'm sorry I made you cry. I'm sorry that you have to shed your tears over this nonsense matter. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry." Erza finally chuckled at Gray's efforts to make her smile.

"I just really want your family to know. They deserve it." She added

Gray gave Erza another tight hug. But this time, he kissed her forehead before saying thank you. Erza buried her face into Gray's chest as she tried to hide her face from the said boy.

"Remind me to ask for your ideas next time." Erza said with her face still in the other's chest.

"It would be a lot exciting if you do things your way." Gray whispered into her ear.

The two of them opened the door and saw Natsu and Gajeel waiting for them outside. Gray finally opened up to his brothers about what really happened that day.

"Just don't get yourselves into more trouble." Gray reminded his brothers especially the youngest boy.

"Why me? Tell that to nii-san!"

* * *

><p>The next day, the boys had their usual day done. As the bell rang, Gajeel told his classmate to talk with him outside. As their talk went on and on things got heated up that it called the attention of most of the students in the courtyard. Some of those students were Levy, Aria, Sol, Totomaru, Natsu and Lucy. Levy and Lucy ran towards Gray's classroom while the boys are trying to calm Gajeel down.<p>

As the girls arrived…

"Gray!" Lucy and Levy said while panting.

"What's wrong?" replied by the middle Justine son

"Gajeel… In the courtyard… fighting…" Levy couldn't construct her sentence but Gray was able to understand what she's trying to say. Gray grabbed his bag and ran towards the said place. Levy, Lucy and Erza followed him. As the four of them arrived, all they saw was Gajeel hitting his classmate hard while the boys who were supposed to calm Gajeel down were all sitting on the floor.

"Too late…" Erza said

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled

"What happened?" she added

"Sorry… Nii-san's way too strong. He pushed all four of us to the ground." Natsu replied.

"I should have been helping nii-san." Natsu added. Lucy slapped the back of his head.

"Don't you dare place yourself in that mess!" Lucy reacted

"Nii-san! Stop it. You'll going to be in trouble because of it." Gray said as he came closer to Gajeel. Gajeel pet his hair before reassuring his younger brother that they won't be in any trouble.

"It's self-defense. He attacked me first." Gajeel said

"And it's a payback for what he did to you." He whispered into Gray's ear.

Gajeel picked his fallen classmate into the floor and warned him not to mess with his brothers again. With that being said, Gajeel pulled Gray and Natsu and told them that they are going home. On their way, the boys can't help but to talk about what happened.

"Nii-san, I can't believe you're that strong." Natsu said.

"Well, any brother would push his limits to protect the younger ones." He replied in a really soft voice that the two barely heard.

"Did you say something, nii-san?"

"Nothing"

"But nii-san… That guy beaten up good… I doubt if he would dare face you again." Natsu said proudly.

* * *

><p>The day passed as if nothing happened. Before going to bed, Gray decided to go to Gajeel's room. He knocked and went in as soon as his brother responded.<p>

"Am I disturbing you?" Gray asked. Gajeel shook his head in reponse.

"Just wanted to say thanks… And sorry if I didn't have the courage to tell you what happened immediately." Gray said with his head lowered

"You don't have to be sorry. You just don't want us to get in trouble… But Gray, we're a family. Your problem is our problem. Try to be a little more open with us." Gajeel said

"Yeah…"

"Lift your head. Time to forget about what happened."

"Thanks nii-san."

With that, Gray decided to leave. But as soon as he opened the door, Gajeel asked him another question.

"So what's going on with you and Erza?"

* * *

><p>That's it. Hope you liked it. I'll try to update the story every now and then :D<p>

Please let me know what you think.

Thank you :D


End file.
